


Nudist's love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Testicle Sucking, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A trip to the beach with a friend that had nothing but fun on his mind





	Nudist's love

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like doing some comedy this time, enjoy.

I felt a cool breeze hit my ass as I waited for my sister and mom to get undressed. I saw my sister stare at me nervously, making frustration fill my body.

“Come on Wendy, you know mom won't let anyone go in the water until you are following the beach's rules.” 

“There is no rule to be nude at a nudist beach.” Wendy said. “You may have no problem with it since your too young to understand.”

“I understand perfectly I'm not ten anymore.” I said. “I take it if a girl stares at me like you were, then they like what they see.”  
She growled as my mom giggled.

“Enough honey.” My mom said. “If she doesn't wish to get nude then she don't have to and I won't make you stay back from the fun.”

“Thank God chickens aren't messing up my day again.” I said, making Wendy smile.

“Clever on how you put that one in.” She said. “For that comment, I'm now accepting a trade for dish washing.”

“Fuck.” I growled.

Wendy laughed as I stared at my mom nervously as she stared at me in shock.

“Who taught you that word.” She asked, making Wendy stop laughing.

I looked at Wendy as I didn't like how she just stopped as she was the one that said it too much when she was with her friends.”

“Don't look at me.” She growled.

“For teaching your brother a naughty word, you will be stripping this time.” She growled. “He shouldn't know those type of words.”

“She's not the one I learned it from.” I said quickly as I hated my sister angry at me, making my sister's anger fade as she saw my fear.

“Yes I was, don't fear me little brother.” Wendy said. “Why do you fear me anyways?”

“Because I seen you hit your friend when he made you angry for cheating.” I said. “I'm mean, it's just a game and you made him black and blue.”

My mom stared at her in worry as she stared at me in worry.

“Where were you hiding when you saw that.” Wendy asked.

“I wasn't there for long as I started to flee from your anger.” I said.

“So that's why you were avoiding me for a week.” Wendy said with a sigh.

“Please don't make her do something she...” I stopped talking as Wendy stared to undress.

“I'm the one that taught you so I take the punishment.” She said as color filled her face.

“For that, you may go in the water to hide in.” My mom said.

“I'm not crazy!” Wendy yelped. “He might like to be shriveled up from the cold, but not me.”

My mom giggled.

“I'm with you there.” She said.

I stared at my sister as I never in my life seen her get undressed in front of me with me knowing. Wendy looked at me as she reached for her panties, making her smile.

“So does that mean you like what you see as you said?” She asked.

I looked away nervously, making my mom and her giggle.

“He's not used to seeing you actually undress at the beach.” My mom said. “Right honey?”

I nodded nervously, making Wendy stare at me, then she pulled down her panties and picked me up.

“Stop using your brother as a shield.” My mom said with a giggle.

I stared at her and saw her nervousness was through the roof as her eyes darted to each nudist. I hugged her and made her look at me.

“Don't be scared.” I said. “It's not that bad. I don't know how you don't like their smiles like I do with my schoolmates. I love their love when they see me.”

A small nervous smile cracked on her face as I could see she was thinking about it.

“So am I free to go or are you going to carry me all day?” I asked with hope, making her giggle.

“No, your my prisoner.” She said, making my mom giggle as frustration filled my face.

“Let him play.” My mom said. “I don't want him becoming cranky from boredom."

“Or I can make it to where she don't want to be around me, like I saw some of her old friends do before she broke up with them.” I said. “I just hope she don't slap me for it like she did to them.”

Worry filled Wendy's face.

“And that is?” My mom said in confusion.

I looked at my mom and saw worry was on her face as she stared at Wendy.

“They do this.” I said as I grabbed her breast and started to massage them.

My mom gasped as Wendy's face became red as she looked around with her eyes.

“No she was doing the right thing hitting them.” My mom said. “Don't do that honey.”

I pulled back as I stared at her nervously.

“Don't worry I won't ever hit you like I did to my ex.” Wendy said. “I'll let you go in the water.”

“Okay.” I said, then hugged her. “I love you sis.”

She smiled and hugged me back. Once we was in the water, she gasped.

“Why are you coming with?” I asked as I looked around.

“Because I'm not ready for the staring.” She whined.

Once the water hit my back, She smiled.

“Wow so your not immune to the cold, how do you hold a straight face if your body reacts like that?” She asked.

“I learned so I don't get laughed at.” I said.

“So that why you looked in worry when you heard me gasp.” Wendy said. “You don't need to protect me from people laughing.”

“I feel I need too though.” I said as I leaned my head on her chest. “Oh watch out for the steep drop near here. I dug a hole to find treasure during low...”

Before I could finish, I felt myself plunder underwater, making me panic and grab for Wendy as I didn't know how to swim well, but I only nicked her, making her grab for me as she saw my panic finally. I felt her pull me to her as she swam to the ledge.

“Are you okay?” Wendy asked as I panted in panic.

“Yes, why in the world did I dig so deep?” I whined, making her giggle.

“How deep.” She asked.

“My height, that's when the water was finally coming in.” I said. “I had to get the water to help me out of the hole.”

“I can't believe I fell in it if it's only one hole.” She said.

“Actually, it was ten holes before the water came in.” I said nervously. “I was looking for the treasure my friend said she left me.”

“Really, I have a mole for a brother.” She asked with a giggle. “Did you find it?”

“No, she was lying and just wanted to stare at me naked as she played with herself.” I said, making her stare at me in shock.

“Who is this friend of yours?” She growled.

“She isn't anymore.” I said nervously as I didn't like that anger.

“No, don't fear me, I won't go beat her up now if you broke up.” She said as worry fill her face.

I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder and I wrapped my arms and legs around her, making her shift me around. I closed my eyes as I heard her fast heartbeat.

“Are you still scared of people staring?” I asked as I looked at her, but I saw her face fill with color. “Why are you embarrassed?”

I looked around and saw no one was staring

"I-I'm fine.” She shuddered with nervousness.

“It's me, isn't it?” I asked as I just realized this wasn't the first time she blushed from me hugging her today. “I'm making you nervous with all this caring for you.”

“No, you're the most best brother anyone could ask for.” She said with worry.

I smiled and kissed her as her face filled with shock.

“Thank you.” I said. “I always wanted to hear that from you as I feared you hated me.”

Wendy's shock faded as her worry replaced it again.

“I'm sorry I made you think that.” She said as shame filled her face. “I'll make it up to you one of these days. I never want you to think I hate you. Do you have anything in mind for right now?”

“How about I fish for you?” I asked.

“That would be great.” She said. “I could use a fish right about now though.”

“Are you still near the hole?” I asked.

“I haven't moved.” She said.

“Okay get ready to pull me up when I touch your foot.” I said. “I have a secret spot in one of the holes and I have troubles swimming back up”

“Really you are a sunken treasure type.” She asked with a giggle, making me nod with a smile.

“I really love that pirate game you gave me as your first gift.” I said. “That was the only day I felt I made you happy since you didn't ever give me anything.”

her smile faded as I push myself from her, then took a deep breath and dove under the water. Once I got to the bottom of the first hole. I found it was the right one so I grabbed the chest and pushed up with my feet, then grabbed Wendy's ankle as I started to sink down.

Wendy pull back as I set the chest down on the edge, making me start to panic as I started to frantically grab for her as I sank down again. I felt my arm being grabbed, then I was pulled up.

“I'm so sorry.” Wendy said in worry as I gasped for air. “I thought you were a prankster.”

“It's okay.” I said. “You got me out just in time.”

Wendy's face filled with panic.

“It's okay.” I said. “No need to panic.”

“You could have drowned.” She said. “I need to teach you how to swim. I don't care about the fish anymore.”

“Then kick the chest back in the hole please.” I said.

“Seriously a chest?” She asked with disbelief. “This I got to see.”

I smiled as Wendy started to use her feet to pick up the chest, then pulled it up to the surface.

“Well not exactly like I was expecting.” She said as she stared at the lock box. “You have a pole in this?”

“It's one of those telescope fishing poles.” I said.

“Oh okay.” Wendy asked, then she smiled.

“No I will not let you see what else is in there.” I said. “It's my treasure.”

“Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to steal your toys.” She said. “I'm just curious.”

“It's not toys.” I said, then I sighed as I started to put in the code for the latch.

Once it was unlatched, she opened it and pulled out a piece of my treasure, then gasped.

“No way.” She yelped as she stared at a diamond ring. “You actually buried real treasure. How much you want for this?”

“Not for sale.” I said with a giggle. “That was my first treasure I ever found on this beach.”

“Your first?” Wendy asked as she looked inside, then her face filled with shock. “You gotta be kidding me. How lucky are you?”

“Very.” I said with a grin. “We'll since you save my life just now, I'll let you have one, but not that ring, it's my first.”

“No, I will not take any of this from you.” Wendy said. “This is way to valuable to you.”

“My life isn't worth more than your happiness so I want you to take one.” I said. making her stared at me in shock.

“You are worth way more than my happiness.” She growled. “Don't ever let anyone say that. I don't want you to hide this in the water anymore. Go give it to mom and come back here.”

I nodded as she put the ring back and closed it, then she spun the code.

“Thank you for telling me that I need to be with you more often when you treasure hunt.” She said. “I hope I'm as lucky as you.”

I giggled as I could see she wanted to find treasure now. I started to walk back to shore as my mom came to me.

“Did you just find this?” She asked

“No, this is my treasure and she doesn't want me hiding it out here.” I said.

My mom nodded and took it from me, then I walked back to my sister

“Tell her that we are about to go in five minutes.” She said.

Once I got to my sister, I saw her staring at the water with a blank face.

“Mom says we got five minutes for my first swimming lesson.” I said.

She nodded and picked me up, then pull me to the surface.

“First thing I want you to learn which was the hardest for me is to float.” She said.

She held me flat on my back, then I felt her remove her hands from my leg, making me lock up in fear.

“No relax.” Wendy said as I felt her grabbed my butt and held me above the water. “I won't let you drown.”

I saw Wendy's face fill with nervousness as I saw she couldn't keep her eyes from darting around.

“I'm sorry, my panic is making you worry.” I said, making her looked at me, then she sighed as she smiled.

“Very good, you are now floating.” Wendy said.

“What?” I said. “I feel you still touching me.”

Wendy pulled out her hands and smiled as I stared out in shock.

“What kind of magic is this?” I yelped, making her giggle.

“The magic of trust.” She said.

“Time to go guys.” My mom said. “My boss needs me to go to New York today.”

“You go mom, I'll take him home.” Wendy said.

“Okay sweetie.” My mom said. “Thank you for taking the time to teach him to swim that I have been neglecting to do.”

“I want to go home now.” I said. “I'm getting tired from the adrenaline fading away from almost drowning.”

Wendy's face filled with shame.

“Like I said, you got me in time.” I said as she grabbed me.

Once we were on shore, she stared to dress me.

“You don't need to do that for me.” I said, making her smile.

“Sorry, I wanted to make you feel I care for you now.” She said.

"I know you do now that I saw your face when I almost drowned.” I said.

“He what?” My mom yelped.

“Shit.” I whined.

Wendy laughed as my mom stared at me in shock.

“Who taught you that one.” She asked.

“You did mom.” I said with a nervous smile.

“I did?” My mom asked in confusion. “I didn't realize I said it that much.”

Wendy giggled and took me to the car. Once we got home, I grabbed my treasure and ran to my room, then took off my clothes as I hid my box under my bed. I took a deep breath and laid down as I was too tired to get dressed again. I woke up from being hungry, making me get out of bed. As I walked out of the room, I looked in my sister's room to see if she was wanting me to cook a fish for her since we had some, but I saw she wasn't in there. Just as I was about to look for her, my eyes locked to her diary. I smiled as I haven't read it in a long time, then I looked around and walked in as I saw she wasn't watching. I grabbed it, then ran to my room. I opened it, then skipped a few pages as I read those already, but I stopped as I saw a picture of me naked on my bed today taped to a page.

“What in the world.” I said.

I looked at what she wrote and saw it said, 'my God diary why am I feeling these feelings? Once his soft hands touched my breasts I couldn't stop thinking about him, I can't believe I'm sexually in love with my thirteen year old brother. When his dick rubbed against me as he hugged me he made me horny as fuck and that made me grab his little ass that felt so great In my hand. I couldn't believe he didn't realize I was molesting him as I stared at his incredible three inch soft dick. If he didn't start to panic from me letting his legs go, I swear i would have raped him from the great sight when I saw him floating there, now I'm wanting to see it hard and in me...'  
I stared in shock as I heard something crack behind me. I looked back and saw Wendy stare at me in worry as she saw the picture. I saw she was still naked too, making me turn to her and saw her eyes lock on to my shaft.

“Please don't fear me.” She said as I saw her holding a picture.

I grabbed it and saw it was a picture of my shaft, then I saw something fall to the floor. i looked at it and saw cum was dripping from her slit, making my shaft twitch. I looked at Wendy's face nervously as I felt myself become hard and saw a smile growing on her face.

“I'm sorry I touched you.” I said nervously.

“I don't care now that I see your impressive hard cock.” Wendy said.

I dropped her Diary as I felt my heart race from those words.

“Do you still want me to show you how much I care for you now?” She asked with a grin from my reaction.

My eyes looked at to her slit as fear filled my body.

“Not really.” I said nervously.

Wendy's face filled with frustration. 

“Well, I don't want you to feel that lust in you because it will make you cranky as it does to me.” Wendy said. “Do you know how to masturbate?” I nodded nervously. “Have you done it before?” She asked, making me stare at her as I didn't like these questions. “Then I want you to do it for your first time in front of me. I want you to cum on me."

I shook my head.

“Do it or I will ground you to your room until our mom gets back.” She said. “I want to see your sexiness that those girls like so much.”

I looked to my phone, but she grabbed it, making me look at her in fear as I saw anger filling her face.

“O-okay okay.” I squeaked.

“Do you need some lube?” She asked.

“Y-yes.” I shuddered as I hope she would leave so I could flee.

She come to me, making me want to back away, but my body refused to listen. Wendy grabbed my hand and wiped my fingers on her slit, making cream stick to my fingers, making me stare in disgust.

“Don't worry, that's just from me masturbating to you.” She said. “It won't hurt you.”

“I know it won't because the girl I was talking about made me shove my hand in her just like you.” I said. “It's still gross feeling though."

“Did she take your virginity?” She asked.

“My what?” I said. “I heard you say it a few times, but still don't know what it is.”

“Did you stick your dick inside her hole?” She asked.

“No.” I said nervously as looked at hers.

“Good, I wanted to show how it feels.” She said.

I looked at her in fear.

“W-why?” I squeaked.

“Because I love you.” She said. “Do you wish to get it over with?”

I shook my head and tried to flee, but she grabbed me as I started to run, then placed me on the bed. I gasped as I started to panic, then Wendy stared at my face as I saw she was nervous.

“Please don't fear me.” She said “This will feel really good.”  
She put my hands together in one hand, then put them above my head as she started to suck my cock. I gasped as I stared out as my mind started racing faster than light itself. A few second later, She pulled off my dick and looked at me, then let me go with worry on her face. I laid there as my mind wasn't registering that she released me, then she sighed and got on my bed as she pulled my legs apart as I felt her start licking my balls, making pre bead up on the tip. Once my sister saw that, she licked it off and smiled.  
“You taste better than my ex boyfriends.” She said.  
She got her slit over my cock as I started to pant faster as I whined.  
“Come on little brother.” She whined. “This is how much I love you.”  
I looked at her face and I saw she was asking now.  
“I-I don't want to.” I whined.  
“Damn it.” She whined. “Please forgive me little brother.”  
I saw her come down on my tip, making it penetrate her as she yelped in pain, then I saw blood run down my shaft. I let out a moan as I stared at the blood in shock.  
“Why did you make me hurt you?” I cried.  
“It didn't hurt that much.” Wendy said.  
After she said that I felt heavenly warmth that surrounded my dick as she pushed deeper, making me gasp and stared out in disbelief.  
“See I told you it would feel good.” She said with a smile. “Will you allow me to continue?”  
I stared at her as I feared I had no choice so I nodded.  
“Do you wish to fuck me on your own?” She asked.  
I nodded, then she pulled off and picked me up as she took me to her room. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and laid down on the bed, then placed me on top of her. I stared at the door as that obstacle wasn't part of my plans. I looked at Wendy and saw her staring at me.  
“Sorry, It's a habit to close that.” She said. “Can you fuck me now.”  
I stared at her C cup breasts and wondered why those thing started all this. I felt her grab my dick, making me grunt and as I pushed my hips forward unintentionally and penetrated her, making me gasp, then she smiled.  
“I don't know why you're still scared of that feeling?” She asked. “Push in and out of me so you can feel more great stuff.”  
I stared at her as I didn't know why I feared the feeling either and started to thrust in and out of her, making me moan as it did feel great. I relaxed on top of her as I felt her soft belly comforting me, making Wendy smile as I continued to fuck her. A few seconds later I felt pressure building in my groin making me start grunting.  
“Are you about to cum?” She asked. “Crap you don't know what that is. Is it a good feeling?”  
I nodded, then I saw her stare at me as if she was thinking.  
“Continue.” She said as I saw she was now scared, making me shake my head.  
“You don't want this.” I said.  
“And neither did you want me to rape you.” She said.  
“I don't care about that and I don't want to even tell mom anymore.” I said. “This was the most awesome feeling and I want to do it more often.”  
She smiled.  
“Then we will do it all day.” She said. “If you don't wish to cum in there yet, you can cum in my mouth if you want.”  
I nodded and pulled out, then rolled off her.  
“Hurry, the feeling is fading.” I said.  
She smiled and start to suck me, making the feeling quickly come back and I started to moan as I tried to savor that feeling. She giggled as she saw me resisting.  
“Let it loose brother.” She said. “Show me how much you love me.”  
I smiled and let out a long moan as several pulses erupted in my dick.  
I felt her start sucking, then spit a drop of cum on her hand just before I saw her swallow the rest.  
“Are you wanting to see your cum that tastes so good.” Wendy asked.  
I nodded and looked at, then licked it out of her hand, making her giggle as I groaned from it being salty.  
“It's not for everyone.” She said. “Are you hungry?” “I'm too tired to eat.” I said.  
“Then I want you to take a nap as I take one with you.” She said as she set me on the bed, then she stood up and walked to her dresser.  
“No stay as you are.” I said. “You did guess right on the beach I do like the sight of you.”  
“Well that's good.” She said. “I love being a nudist in the house, just not in public.”  
She walked to the bed and laid down, then stared at my dick as it started to shrink.  
“I'm sorry I feared you.” I said. “I thought I was hurting you like my friend said when she said she got raped and seeing the blood didn't help. I didn't want to hurt you or you me.”  
Wendy stared at me in shock.  
“It only hurts the girls when it's the first time.” Wendy said. “Like i said earlier when you took my virginity, it only hurt a little. The boy's are lucky and don't feel pain on the penetration.”  
I kissed her on the lips, making her smile.  
“Don't be disappointed on your first kiss.” Wendy said. “Not all kisses are good ones. Sleep tight little brother.”  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Day two: Sex into another world

 

I woke up from Wendy running her fingers down my chest, too my pelvis and down my soft shaft. A second later, my shaft started to grow, making me grab her hand and put it on my dick. She stroked it, then pulled away.

“Come on, time for breakfast.” She said with a giggle as she picked me up. “We can do that after.”

Wendy massaged my ass cheek as she saw I couldn't wait, making me smile as she walked to the door. Once we got to the kitchen, She set me down as she walked to the fridge, then bent over, revealing everything to me as she grabbed some eggs and bacon from the tub.

“Do you wish eggs sandwiches with bacon on the side.

I felt my dick hardening up again as I didn't care about breakfast anymore, then she looked back as I didn't answer and giggled as she saw my face with my hard on.

“Wow, you really do like what you see and I see you want to skip breakfast to have tacos for lunch instead.” She said, then shifted her hip.

I felt my face start to burn up as I liked how she did that.

“No don't be embarrassed.” She said with a giggle. “Never mind, I know how you feel and know you can't help it. Is that a yes on my last question?”

Instead of answering, I put my fingers in her pussy as I couldn't hold back anymore, making her gasp and push back until my whole hand was in her. I let out a whine in shock.

“No, it didn't hurt.” She said with worry, then she closed her eyes as I pushed deeper. “God you feel so good in there.”

I smiled with a burning face as I push all the way until I felt a wall, making her gasp.

“Gently rub that wall please.” She moaned as she pulled two chairs to her and laid down on them.

I smiled as I closed the door to the fridge and started to rub the wall as instructed. Wendy started to let out soft moans as I studied her small ass, then I put my fingers in her backdoor, making her yelp out as I pulled out in worry.

“No continue it was just a shock.” Wendy moaned. “You can put your dick in there too if you want. Oh and you can cum in there too. My vagina is the only thing I fear you cumming in even though I'm wanting to feel that now. Oh God, thank you for making me cum baby brother.”

Just as she said that I felt her walls clamp down around my hand and suck it in more, making me laugh nervously.

“That feels so damn weird.” I said.

“Wait until you feel it on your cock.” She moaned. “I no longer want a boyfriend now.”

“Well I don't want mom angry if she catches us doing this if she don't like me touching your boobs.” I said.

“We will do it in my room in secret.” She said. “Mom knows not to come in my room when she hears me masturbating or at least she will think that's what it is.”

“That's a good plan.” I said with a smile.

She giggled as she stared at my face. I pulled out my hand, then stared at the cum on it as she stood up.

“Have as seat please.” I said. “I'm ready to masturbate for the first time now.”

“I still can't believe you never did it before.” She said. “I did it when I was twelve when I found out my clit was my best friend.”

“Yes I remember that.” I said as she sat down on a recliner. “That was the day I started to like being seen naked.”

“What, I caused that?” She asked in shock.

“Yes and that's when I started to like your body in secret too.” I said, making her laughed as she pulled me to her lap.

“That wasn't expected from you.” She said. “Please show me your skills.”

“That's if I have any.” I said. “Open your legs please. Mom says I have a bony butt and I don't want to crush you too.”

“I think your butt is the best, but that would be best too now that your baby soft body will be rubbing my clit.” She said.

She picked me up and pulled the leg rest lever, then put her legs down at the side making her legs spread. Once she put me against her, I felt her wetness touch my lower back, then I started to lather the cream that was on my hand on my throbbing cock. I felt the slipperiness was awesome, making me moan form the feeling. then she giggled.

“That's what my boyfriend did when he masturbated with my cream.” She said. “I thought he was trying to look sexy. I'm surprised he wanted to cheat on me before he even wanted to fuck me.”

“Well he missed out.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded. A few minutes of masturbating, she growl in frustration.

“Let me do it, your taking to long.” She whined. “I don't think I want you doing this anymore now that you have me and I want to see how far you can shoot.”

She put her hand between her legs and my back, then scooped out some cream. Once I saw her hand I grabbed it and started to wipe the remaining cream off my hands on hers, then she started to stroke my shaft. I let out a yelp since her hand felt so tender on my shaft, making lean back on her and start trusting my hips with her hand. SHe moaned as my back rubbed her clit.

“There we go, I wasn't getting anything from you before.” She moaned, then she made the recliner lay back as far as it could.

I adjusted myself to where my ass was on her clit, then laid down on her as she started to grind herself on my ass while stroking me still.

“I wish I thought of this before.” She moaned.

A few seconds later, I started to moan softly, then I saw several streams of cum shoot into the air and land on my chest. I whined as I didn't like the feeling of it on me.

“Don't worry, I'll clean you up.” She said. “You shoot pretty far too if you hit me in the face.”

I looked at her and saw it was on her lips, making me laugh as she smiled.

“I can't believe I didn't fall in love with your cuteness before.” She said, then she picked me up and pulled me to her face.  
I watched her suck my shaft clean, then started to lick off my cum from my chest. I closed my eyes as she started to lick my nipples.

“Oh you like that.” She said with a giggle.

Once she stopped licking, I opened my eyes.

“Do you wish to feel some real pleasure or so I hear from mom.” She asked.

I smiled and nodded, then She turned my ass to her face.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “Don't lick my ass.”

“Thanks for that idea, but I wasn't and won't now that you said that.” She said.

“Are you serious?” I asked. “You want to lick there?”

“I want to try everything once.” She said.

“Then you can.” I said. “I am yours to do as you see fit, well just don't hurt yourself or me.”

She smiled and pulled me closer to her mouth, then I felt my balls go into her mouth. I let out a moan as I started to squirm from her sucking them, then she stopped.

“No don't stop.” I whined. “That is the most unique feeling ever.”

Wendy giggled and started to suck again. I reached down to my dick and started to stroke it as I stared to moan from the feeling, then she pulled my balls out of her mouth a minute later before she look at what i was doing and giggled.

“Are you wanting more attention there too?” She asked.

Wendy turned me upside down and I giggled as I put my hands on the chair in fear of her dropping me by accident, then gasped as she started to suck me into another world as the feeling of being sucked upside down was better then on the bed. I closed my eyes, then she pushed down the footrest, making me open my eyes as she continued to suck me, then she stood up. Once she was in the middle of the room, she started to lower down, making me put my hands on the floor as she got on her knees, then opened her leg as she sat on her legs, revealing her slit to me.

“I think I like where this is going.” I said, making her giggle

I put my face in her crotch and started to lick her slit, making her moan.

“Wait, I'm trying to get in to a 69 position.” She said.

“No this will do.” I said. “The feeling of being sucked upside down is amazing."

She giggled as I continued to lick. A few minutes later, her arms starting to shake from holding me.

“Okay on second thought do what you were doing.” I said in worry. “Don't drop me.”

“Thank you.” She said as she laid on her back. “I was hoping you'd notice that.”

“Well that's not good.” I said as I couldn't reach her hole anymore.

She pulled me out and saw my problem.

“Do you want to fuck me instead?” She asked.

“It's up to you.” I said as I started to lick her side. “I want you happy.”

She placed me on the floor and I stared at her as she walked on her knees until she was over my face. I giggled as I wasn't expecting to see her beautiful body at this angle, making her smile, then lowered down on my face.

“Tell me if I'm crushing you or making you not able to breathe. I felt her put her full weight on my face as I buried my tongue in her before I closed my eyes as she tasted great.

“My god you are enjoying this as much as I am.” She said with a giggle, then she started to grind on my face.

A minute later, she pulled away and moved down to my shaft, then pushed me in. I moaned as she laid on me, then started to bob on me as she started to kiss me on the face. A second later, she locked lips on my open mouth, then stuck her tongue into my mouth making me opened my eyes. I saw her eyes close slightly as if she was smiling from my confusion. I closed my eyes and started to suck on her tongue, making her giggle. A few seconds later, I heard her start to moan, making me open my eyes as she pulled her tongue out of my mouth.

“Brace yourself baby brother.” She moaned. "This is the feeling I was talking about."

Just as she said that, felt her walls clamp around me, making me gasped and moan, then I whined as I felt myself about to cum, then she smiled.

“So you can't handle it?” She asked.

“Get off!” I yelped.

But before she could, I shot several solid streams into her, making Wendy gasp as shock filled her face.

“I'm sorry.” I cried as tears of fear fell from my eyes.

“No don't cry brother.” She said as I felt her push me in deeper. “It's not your fault and I don't care anymore. I am yours and you are mine now so cum in there anytime you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
